


Best Night of the Year

by Ashling



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kids, Seasonal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuletide 2018, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Treat, i'm SOFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: The thing is: they are very used to people screaming and running, but they’re completely startled by this very small person screaming and runningtowards them.





	Best Night of the Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Okadiah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okadiah/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide Okadiah! As requested, something seasonal.

A faint drizzle has pretty well emptied the streets, for which Eddie and Venom are grateful. Sure, it’s the best night of the year, but they’d still rather avoid crowds.

They turn the corner and find that on this particular street, there’s actually an extraordinarily large family of one mother and five children strolling towards them from about a block away. With each of them carrying an umbrella, the family resembles nothing so much as a bobbing herd of shiny little mushrooms with particularly plump stalks.

“Should we cross the street?” Eddie murmurs. 

**We are not scared of umbrellas,** Venom scoffs.

“That’s not what I—“

One child breaks away from the little group and starts screaming and running, looking now like a little mushroom bobbing up and down.

The thing is: they are very used to people screaming and running, but they’re completely startled by this very small person screaming and running  _ towards them.  _

They freeze.

It only takes the kid two minutes to cover the distance at that sprint, and, peering down through the rain, they find that the kid is around ten years old. They also find that the kid has two massive pigtails, a pair of shiny black bat wings, and a mean right hook.

“Ow!” Eddie protests, because he figures that’ll please the kid. In reality, they barely feel the hits; it’s like being poked in the stomach instead of punched. 

The kid squints up at them. “Do the voice!”

“Mm?” says Eddie, though by now he’s getting the idea.

“Come on.” The kid is clearly a younger sibling, having perfected their most wheedling tone. “The  _ voice. _ ”

**THIS VOICE?** says Venom.

The kid gives a shrill scream of joy in reply.

By now, the other kids and their mother have caught up. It’s a veritable menagerie: one bat, one gorilla, one butterfly, one horse (or cowboy riding a horse; they can’t quite tell), one kangaroo, and one mama bear.

“Jeffrey,  _ look!”  _ The bat-winged kid goes back to pummeling their stomach. “It’s hard! Like the real thing!”

For a moment, all the other kids gawp up at Venom and Eddie, and then one of them, Jeffrey, steps forward and kicks them in the shin as hard as he can.

His foot bounces back. “Ow!”

That’s all it takes for the entire clan to descend on Eddie and Venom in a tumult of fists and feet, testing the toughness their black, shiny skin with a speed and thoroughness that would put Carlton Drake and his lab to shame (if the man were still alive and the lab still intact).

“Sorry about this,” says the mama bear, above general howls of juvenile joy.

Eddie and Venom’s rows of sharp teeth pull back to reveal their human face.

“Oh, I don’t mind,” Eddie says mildly. “As long as they don’t hurt themselves. Knuckles and stuff are pretty delicate.”

“They’re indestructible,” the woman says dryly, then: “HEY!” 

Just in time, she catches one of the biggest kids before she can swing her entire orange bucket of candy at Eddie’s head. “That’s enough!”

“It’s  _ such  _ a good costume,” the kid says to their mom, grinning unrepentantly. They look up at Eddie and Venom with such clear admiration shining in their eyes that Eddie can feel the satisfaction coming off Venom in waves. They close the teeth round their human face and present their fully alien body in all its dubious splendor. Then they stoop down.

**Likewise,** Venom says, touching the gorilla mask very delicately with one claw.


End file.
